The Turners and Pirates
by FreeSpiritVanDorn
Summary: Starts 10 years after AWE. Elizabeth didnt get pregnant yet. ON A BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth's Prov**

It has been 10 years. 10 years since I gotmarried. 10 years since I was on the sea. 10 years since I became

Priate king. 10 years since we fought, and won the battle against the East India Trading Company. 10 years

since my father died. 10 years since my husband became the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

I thought I have been through hell and back. My husband will be back. But will he leave again? I do not

know.


	2. News, News, News

**Elizabeth's Prov**

I stood on the hill, it was almost sun set, watching the horizon. I saw a green flash, and I ran down to the

beach as the Dutchman came into veiw. Will was on the beach, and I kept running until I was in his arms.

Will kissed my forhead holding me tightly against him. "I'm here baby. I'm here. Shh." He whispered. I looked

up and kissed him. Suddenly I felt another presence beside us and I pulled away from my husband and

turned to her. "Her" being the women who controlled the ocean. "Her" being a women of super natural

powers. "Tia Dalma." I said as Will held me by the waist. Tia Dalma said "Yer' ha'e done the duty you we'e

charged with. Now yer been set free." Then she disappeard. I turned to Will and said "Your home for good."

He kissed me and said "Lets go home." I showed him the way to our house and the house, we got to the

stairs and he carried me up them with ease.

-A few weeks later.-

I heaved over the toliet for the 4th time this morning.I threw up everything that had been in my stomach,

which was not much. "WILL!" I chocked out between the throwing up fits. I heard feet running to my side.

"Lizzie." I heard his voice, as he pulled my hair back with one hand, and rubbed my back. "Im here." He

soothed. I stopped throwing up and leaned into the warm protective arms of my husband. "I'm gonna take

you to the doctors. Come on. Get dressed." Will said as we went to our room and I pulled out my dress. I

put it on and Will took me to the doctors. At the doctors, we checked in to the receptionist and sat in the

waiting room. "What do you think is wrong with me Will?" I asked as I looked at our hands fidgetting.

"I don't know baby." He said as the nurse called us back. I went back, with Will and sat on the chair. The

doctor came in and said "Hi I'm Dr. Artison. Are you Elizabeth Turner?" I nodded and said "Yes I'm Elizabeth.

This is my husband, William." Dr. Artison said "Nice to meet you both. Now what seems to be the problem?"

I leaned against Will and said "well for the past 1 1/2 weeks I've had terrible nausea, frequent trips to the

bathroom, and severe irritablity. Also I noticed that my breasts are unnormally tender." I blushed at the last

bit and Dr. Artison said "Ok. When was your last period?" I felt Will blush and I said "About 6 weeks ago. I

had it the week of the 1st. The week before my husband came back from a 10 year buisness trip. Long

story." I leaned my head on Will's chest. "Ok. I need to do a blood test and then you guys will recive a call in

a few days." She did the blood test, and We left. "I don't have to go to work. I could stay home with you." Will

said as we walked home. "No it's OK. I am feeling fine. I can last a little bit alone. I'll be OK. I promise." I

said as I reached the doorknob at our house. "I'm gonna be OK. Go to work." I opened the door and dropped

to my knees. "Elizabeth." Will said as he picked me up and craddled me against his chest as he carried me

in to the house. "I'm not going. I'm staying home," He held me close all day.

-A few days later-

I was in our room, resting on the bed, Will had gone to the Black Smith's shop to work, but left the phone by

my side. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up. "Turner Residents. Elizabeth speaking. Yes Hi. Dr.

Artison told me you would be calling. Oh My Gosh! Are you sure? Oh My Gosh Thank you! Yes you too.

Bye." I hung up and called the Black Smith shop, But Will didn't answer. I pulled on my pirate clothes and

walked to the Smithy. "ELizabeth?" I turned and saw Maddisyn, she was my neighbore and my best friend.

"Hey Maddie." I greeted as she said "Going to the Smithy?" I nodded and said "Always." "Will's not there.

He's out doing a delivery. At the Govenors house." We lived in Port Royal, The new Govenor was my cousin,

Jacob Andrews. I nodded, said good bye and walked to the Govenor's house. I knocked and a servent

answered. "Can I help you?" I nodded and said "I'm Elizabeth Turner. Jacob's my cousin." They let me in and

I saw Will. "William Turner." I said as he turned, and smiled. "Hey Dear. Come here. How did you know I was

here?" He said as I walked over to him. "Maddie told me. I was going to see you at the Smithy when she

told me." He nodded and said "Did the doctors call?" I nodded and said "I am Pregnant." I was so excited.

Will and I were gonna have a baby.


	3. Love

**Elizabeth's Prov**

"William Turner! Can you please Help me?!" I shouted through the house. Will came in and said "Whats

Wrong?" I Looked to him and said "Can you help me out of this thing?!" We had just returnered home from

my cousins house, and I was still in my corset. Will came over and tried to untie the laces. "Do women

really wear this in London?" I chuckled and said "Apparently." Will continued to undo the corset as there

was a soft knock on the front door. I pulled my robe over me and went to open the door. When I opened the

door, I did not expect a little girl no older than 5. "Oh dear. come inside out of the cold." I brought the little

girl inside as Will came over to us. "What..." "Do you have a name little girl?" I asked the little girl as she said

"Alise.. no family." I said "You will stay with us for the night. Will can you help me?" Will said "Sure

Elizabeth. I can set up a spot for her to sleep just give me a few minutes." I nodded and put a night gown on

her, then cuddled and rocked her until she fell asleep. When I took her to the room,

Will was in, Will said "Here, I'll take her.." We tucked her in and then went to finish getting ready for bed.

"Will, I was thinking... Could we adopt her?" Will looked at me and said "I can talk to Jacob tomorrow.

He and I were talking earlier. He said he can buy us a little bit bigger house and give us some servents. So

you don't have to do much, once you get father along." I said "Really?" I said as I pulled my night gown over

my head. "Yes. I would like to tell him Yes when I talk to him tomorrow about Alise." I smiled wide and said

"Of course tell him Yes. I would love it!" We both fell asleep.

0000

**In the morning**

I woke up, to Alise crying, I quickly walked to her room and said "I'm here sweetie." I picked her up and got

her dressed. "are you hungry?" I asked her and she nodded, gently. I took her to the

kitchen. "Good Morning Will." I greeted as He gave me and Alise a hug. We ate breakfast and got ready for

the day. "Will? What time will you be home?" I said as he walked out the door."I'll be home by 4:30 pm. We

have to go over your Jacob's house at 5." I nodded and turned to Alise. "My husband and I would like it

if you would stay here and live with us. As our daughter."


	4. New daughter

**Elizabeth's Prov**

Alise looked at me eyes widen in both happy and shocked. She said "Really? You want me to be your

daughter?" I smiled wide and said "Yes. We really want you to be our daughter." Alise started jumping

up and down excitedly and said "YES! I would love to be your daughter!" I hugged her and said "My

Daughter." Alise said "Mommy?" I looked at her and said "What is it sweetie?" She stood in the dress she

had on last night. "I need some clothes.. I do not think this dress is right for being around people.

Especially if we are going to a party tonight." I smiled and said "Your right sweetie. Come on, Lets us go and

buy you a few clothes." I took her hand and we walked, out the door.

-In town-

I held Alise's hand as we walked to one of the places for dresses. We looked at few dresses when Alise

said "How many dresses can we get mommy?" I said "We can get 10 dresses." Alise smiled and found a

Calico dress and said "Mommy? Can I try it on?" I looked and nodded. We got 10 dresses then we got some

pirate outfits and a few outfits for Will. When we walked out with the clothes, we heard "Elizabeth! Alise!" We

turned and saw Will. "DADDY!" Alise ran to Will, who hugged her, then carried her over to me and he

hugged me with his free arm. "Did you guys come out to do some shopping?" I nodded and said "Alise

needed some new clothes." We got home and I said "Here is some clothes for you. I can get Alise dressed,

then I'll get ready to go." Will took his clothes and we went to the bedrooms. I gave Alise a quick bath and

dried her hair. "Which dress do you wanna wear?" I asked as we looked at all her dresses and she picked

the Calico one and I helped into it. Will came in and said "Elizabeth, You need to go get dressed yourself."

I nodded and went to get dressed.


End file.
